Cage Fighting
Underground Cage Fighting is a highly popular (and illegal) form of fighting. It is a lucrative business, with those able to rise the ranks amassing a fortune, as well as their managers and especially fight promoters. The inner workings of Cage Fighting is also quite vast, with various levels of competition offered. The basis is divided into tiered Leagues, which in on itself has several divisions within it. Leagues Iron Cage League The Iron Cage League is the default entry league for fighters. Fighters must first prove themselves in this league before advancing any further. While there is not an abundance of money to be made here, this league is prime scouting territory, with promoters and managers scoping out the talent pool and seeing which fighters will go far in the business. Fights of this league are usually either free to watch, or have very cheap tickets, with the fighters mostly here to try and get their names known more than make money. The name is derived from the cheap iron cages used for fights. There are only two divisions in this league, Lightweight and Heavyweight. Steel Cage League The Steel Cage League is the most abundant and largest league. Here is where professional fights begin, and fighters here can begin earning a living from their combat. People can become quite successful, even famous while succeeding, and even choosing to remain in this league. This league has all standard divisions, from Featherweight to Super Heavyweight. Black Cage League The Black Cage League is the big times. Fighters, managers, promoters, all can amass a fortune here, and tickets are always highly in demand. Fights in this league, while not common, are known to have the danger of death. There is usually one Black Cage League per country or nation. Only elite fighters fight here, and they are usually all very well known by the time they arrive here. Champions of this league tend to be famous across cage fighting throughout the world. This league has all standard divisions, as well as the highly lucrative, but incredibly dangerous, No Restrictions division. Red Cage League The Red Cage League is the pinnacle of cage fighting. Only world class fighters compete here, and here they can become legends. There is only a handful of Red Cage Leagues in the entire world, with ticket prices always fetching an extraordinarily high price, and being highly coveted the world over. On average, a Red Cage event is held in stadiums and on occasion even colosseums, with tens of thousands always in attendance and events almost universally sold out. All people involved in this league earn an incredible wealth, and worldwide fame, admiration, and respect. This league has all standard divisions, No Restrictions, as well as the globally notorious, glorious spectacle, Cage of Fire division. Divisions Featherweight Division The Featherweight Division is home to fighters of relatively small size. The weight limit is 150 pounds, and while these fighters are considered tiny, are known for their theatrics and acrobatics, and always put on a good show. Lightweight Division With a weight limit of 220 pounds, the Lightweight Division is the second most populated division of all. Heavyweight Division The most populated division, the Heavyweight Division has a limit of 300 pounds. This is the bread and butter of the cage fighting world. Super Heavyweight Division The Super Heavyweight Division is for fighters over 300 pounds. Giants among men fight here, and seeing Werebeasts fighting is actually not all that rare. No Restrictions The No Restrictions Division, as its name implies, has no weight limit. This is where fighters go to become true elites, using their fighting prowess to overcome size disadvantages. Some of the most powerful, and dangerous fighters in the world, call this division home. Cage of Fire The most dangerous and lucrative of all the divions, The Cage of Fire Division, is almost exclusive to the super elite Red Cage League. There is no size limit, and fights in this division all take place in a cage that has been set on fire. Only the strongest, toughest, and or insane, participate in this division.